


Private Interrogation

by Make__Shift



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, Connor is surprisingly good at talking dirty, Deviant!Connor, Dirty Talk, Existing Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Mild Spoilers, PWP, Reader wants to jump some android bones, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Roleplay, Voice Kink, slight dom!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make__Shift/pseuds/Make__Shift
Summary: Post-uprising fic. Deviant!Connor goes to a strip club as part of an investigation, and decides to pull you aside for some private questioning...





	Private Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> I took a momentary break from my slow burn to get this out of my system. 'Cuz we all thirsty android fuckers around here. For everyone following System Instability Detected, fear not! I shall update tomorrow. This was just a special treat for all your lovely feedback ಥ‿ಥ
> 
> For the full experience I'd recommend listening to Not Human by elegant slims  
>  It's mood honestly.

______________________________________________

 The steady thrum of the music was starting to get to you. In the past, you had always avoided most nightlife on account of the sheer temptation of it. Neon lights bathed everyone in hues of soft purples and blues, flattening out surfaces and transforming the average into the mesmerizing. The music and alcohol would gradually take control; you would lose your way, surrendering to your baser urges. There was hardly a way to encapsulate how your body would long to sway and keen against your partner- face and neck getting quickly coated in a slick sweat, which would be laved away by a wicked tongue. Oh how you craved strong hands that would grab you from behind and hold your contours tight and press your form against theirs.

 

You chewed on the corner of your lip. That was exactly what you had hoped for- longed for tonight, anyway. You turned your head from your drink, towards the open door. Outside you could just make out the rhythmic flash of police lights.

 

_Just my luck._

 

You had spent weeks working up the nerve to come here tonight- to one of the newest- android owned, android operated clubs. There had been a lot of slow changes since the uprising, however this place had been one of the earliest safe havens for humans and androids alike. You had done your research; found someone inside that you thought would be just the jewel you had hoped for. And then on the night when you finally carried your plan through, there had been a robbery. The club was in a state of flux. Neither open nor closed, with police and customers alike mingling in the same space. For the most part, both parties kept to their own. Neither wanted anything to do with the other.

 

That was, save for one man, entirely too dedicated to his work.

 

"'Evening- my name is Connor. I'm with the Detroit police department. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions."

 

You finished your drink in one healthy swig, wiping your lips with the back of your hand before turning to face him. Between the alcohol, the neon, and the ache in your body from the last few weeks, your heart nearly stopped. Standing in front of you was anything but your run of the mill cop. No- instead you were face to face with Detroit's first android detective; their resident golden-boy. You had followed news of him closely throughout the entire uprising, and learned how he had come to aid the deviants in the 11th hour. If it weren’t for him, androids may very well have been stopped from taking their first shaky steps on the path to equality.

 

Those were the facts. The opinions were something else entirely. Under the purple ambient his pale skin was washed out. Two black dots were all that remained of his eyes, and they held you riveted in place. You felt slightly conscious of the fact that your lips had parted, but you honestly couldn’t give a fuck. His brow held the expression a man in a slight hurry, though not rushed enough to skip finding a bit of amusement at your less than expedient response time. He carried himself with a tinge of cockiness that made some part of you want to wipe that look off his face- destroy that perfect smirk by crushing it beneath your mouth.

 

You sucked in a breath, turning on your seat to face him. The mild waver in your step as you got off the chair prompted him to reach out his arm to steady you. That was all that registered. His firm grip on your arm. Not enough pressure to be threatening, and yet just enough to allude to what those hands could do, and how they might be inclined to grasp other parts of you. You seemed to be stuck in a staring contest- neither of you able to break the other's gaze. A sudden crash of music made you flinch where he held you, and you felt the heavy thud of the bass start crawling up your spine.

 

Despite all of this, you managed to piece together some semblance of a response, "Beg pardon?"

 

Connor had pulled you towards him slightly closer, tilting his mouth toward your ear to speak over the heady music, "I said I'd like to ask you some questions." His tone grew a bit thinner as he strained it to rise above the volume of the music. It made him sound boyish; it was rather endearing.

 

"Here?" you asked incredulous- you'd barely been able to hear him when he was inches away.

 

He shook his head, and dropped his hand from where he held you. As he did, his fingers skimmed along your arm for a moment and you leaned forward after him, subconsciously searching for more. With a deft tilt of his head, he tossed a look of ‘this way’ in your direction.

 

Trailing behind him like a lost puppy, you wove through the throng of people. You kept your eyes fixed on the glowing stripe on his suit to stay focused. A few times you almost lost him, but eventually caught up when the crowd had begun to thin. You tried not to let your gait falter when you saw he had led you towards the area in the club where they kept the private rooms. You turned your head in either direction, checking as to where his partner was. Normally they were always together.

 

"Wh- what ar-"

 

"I thought it would be quieter in here- fewer interruptions."

 

You chewed your lip, eyes slightly widened in thought.

 

"It's critical we find the criminal as fast as possible- time is of the essence."

 

You nodded in assent, "I'm not exactly sure what I can tell you, but I'll do my best."

 

Connor smirked as he pressed your hand against the door's panel. It was still set to only unlock with biometric data. You felt the soft brush of his hand against your lower back as he ushered you into the room, "I know you will."

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

The circular room in which you found yourself was decorated with the typical accoutrements. Round bed with silk sheets and plush pillows, bar and lounge area, and of course, a mirror on the ceiling. You found yourself staring back into a stranger’s eyes as you regarded yourself in it. Between the soft neon light and the makeup lining your eyes you found even your own image augmented and all the more striking. The music inside had been soft and pulsing, rising and falling with a rhythmic constancy that seemed to vibrate within you. Connor made a soft noise to grab your attention, and you quickly straightened and walked over to where he was standing by the couch.

 

"Would you care for anything to drink?"

 

You balked, "Is that standard protocol? Besides, what happened to the matter of urgency?"

 

Connor simpered as he poured something for you, "Someone once told me, you can never be in such a rush that there isn't time for a drink."

 

You raised an eyebrow in response but accepted the glass nonetheless.

 

He observed you quietly as you sat on the couch, dark eyes never leaving yours for a second.

 

You brought the glass to your lips and took a sip. You thought you should break his eye contact, but there was something between the two of you that seemed to indicate he would be disappointed if you did. You set the glass down after a moment and gently flicked your tongue out to wipe a droplet that had escaped your lips. For the first time since he had gotten there tonight, his eyes left yours with such a sudden click that it caused your pulse to stutter.

 

"So what exactly did you need me for again?"

 

He stood there still for a moment, blinking before pulling his line of sight back to yours. He straightened from where he was leaning against the wall and straightened his stance. He looked altogether imposing, and you’d be lying if you said it didn't intimidate you in the most delicious way. His head tilted to the side, eyes narrowing slightly, "What exactly were you doing here tonight?"

 

You blanched for a moment, "Er- I was here for the usual. Night out on the town and such." Your fingers were fidgeting with the glass in your hand.

 

He scoffed, "Well, naturally. But I mean why specifically were you here. Certainly not to have a drink- as there are plenty of bars much better suited for that.” He gave you a slow up-down, “No- I think you were here for the club’s services."

 

You were trapped absolutely still beneath his gaze.

 

"Am I mistaken? Please correct me if I'm wrong."

 

Now he was just being arrogant.

 

"Well, uh I suppose yes, I was here because I was-" you realized there was nothing really to be that embarrassed about. Plenty of people were interested in androids- that's why they had places like this. You straightened slightly, "I was here to look into their... companions."

 

Connor paced slowly over to where you were sitting, gradually drawing closer, "I'm not sure if you've heard but there’s been a robbery committed, and we're trying to find any evidence that could help us."

 

"I'll do what I can."

 

Connor had come to stand almost in front of you now, and you had to tilt your head back a fair amount in order to keep eye contact. "We're looking for a deviant android- it appears as if it were an inside job. Precision timing. It was definitely planned."

 

The way he had you pinned under his dark stare was enthralling. You pressed your legs closer together in a half-hearted attempt to control the dampness spreading there.

 

"I didn't see anything while I was here- though I did go outside for a moment to make a call."

 

Connor nodded almost imperceptibly, "When you came here tonight, did you plan on being with anyone in particular."

 

Your cheeks tinged, and you stammered slightly, "I- um I-"

 

"Did you get a name?"

 

Completely at a loss of how to handle this situation, you resorted to merely shaking your head.

 

The android above you had seemed to move even closer, the tips of his shoes nearly touching yours. He squinted for the briefest of moments before prodding, "Forgive me, but you seem a bit nervous."

 

You let out a quiet nervous laugh in an effort to cut the tension, "Well, I mean I've never done anything like this before- I'm not exactly-"

 

"What? Fucked an android?"

 

A surge of heat bloomed up your neck to your face, "Wha- no- well...yes- I mean-"

 

"Would you like to?"

 

It felt as though someone had let all the air out of the room. His gaze hadn't wavered for a moment as he had said that, and your cheeks were surely on fire now. You felt as if time had ground to a snails’ pace- you could barely process what he had said. You felt the slightly cool brush of his fingers under your chin as he tilted it further up to him. The shudder that ran up your spine must have been obvious to him, but you figured there were many more obvious signs of his effect on you. His other hand took hold of your arm again, and led you to stand up in front of him.

 

With barely a moment of time spent standing wide-eyed, he closed the distance between the two of you. His lips brushed against yours, light at first, building to a firm lock. Just as you felt your head tilt forward to deepen the kiss, he pulled away slightly, his tongue flicking out to tease your upper lip a few times. Your hands slid up to rest on his chest. You gripped his lapels and leaned forward into his embrace. Your mouths connected again, and you were anything but hesitant to have your tongue meet his. Again, agonizingly, as soon as the kiss had started to make your blood run hot, he pulled back slightly, tipping and teasing you with the tip of his tongue. You were all but pleading him at this point- willing to do almost anything if he would just kiss you, dammit. The frustrated whine that slipped out of your mouth curled his lips into a smile, and you felt rather than heard the rumble of laughter in his chest.

 

"Eager are we?" he teased.

 

Having had enough of his teasing, you scored your hands up his neck into his thick hair, dragging him down to meet you in a needy kiss. You could feel him pulling back again, and you knew you were too desperate, and craving more. You managed to turn the two of you around, and pushed against his chest. He seemed to follow along with your plan, and allowed himself to sink back into the couch. He had barely settled by the time you straddled him, mouth capturing his again ardently. When you felt his hands slide around your hips, strong, agile fingers splayed across your curves, you moaned against his mouth, sinking lower to rest on his lap. You actually broke your hold on him to let your head tip back, a ragged moan escaping your swollen lips as you felt him grind you against his hardness. The thought of him wanting you as much as you wanted him was almost too potent. Your hands found purchase on his shoulders, and you allowed yourself the immense pleasure of rolling over him again and again. His grip on you was firm, and his pace agonizingly slow. He was enjoying this- his power over you, and you reveled in it.

 

Before you had a chance to notice what his hands were doing, you were almost undressed. He had managed to unzip you and slide your dress over your hips. After shooting him a dark look, you helped him take it all the way off. He surveyed you like a man desperate for a drink. That smug look on his face was still there, but it had become contorted with something stronger, darker. Something that made you long to illicit an equivalent response from him. His eyes travelled from your face, following his fingers as they traced down from your neck to your breasts. He kneaded one beneath his large hand, pressing firmly enough that you hissed in surprise. As he continued his explorations, you felt yourself getting distractingly wet. Try as you might to grind against that wonderful hardness beneath you, he wouldn't let you find any release.

 

"Please-" you barely registered you had said something.

 

"Please, what?" he whispered, hands temporarily stilled as he watched you.

 

He certainly was going to make you work for it.

 

"God -Connor I need something- give me something- use your hands.” Your eyes were closed, brow creased in frustration and need, "I need you in me."

 

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Tantalizingly slowly, he brought two fingers to his mouth, and parted his lips ever so little. You watched, transfixed as his tongue slid slowly to meet his digits, swabbing them for longer and with more emphasis than necessary. You couldn't help yourself- your legs clenched against his hips involuntarily. He smirked at you before sliding his fingers beneath your hem, finally, _finally_ giving you a taste of what you wanted. Your eyes closed and you keened against him. Mouth falling agape as you rode his hand.

 

You had been waiting so long for this. To finally feel him inside of you- wrist rocking against you in deft, exacting movements. He had two fingers inside you while his thumb was teasing your clit. Knowing you were already so wet, you were sure you were dripping down his hand. You weren't going to last very long at the pace he was setting.

 

You opened your eyes to watch him. Leaning back against the couch, his delicate lids rested heavy over lust- honeyed eyes. His lips were parted and you could hear his breath coming in steady puffs. You looked down to see his suit was practically undisturbed at all. It hardly seemed fair that he was fully clothed, and you were writhing above him wearing nothing but a very useless piece of underwear.

 

In a gesture to even the odds, you grasped at his tie, tugging at it in an effort to loosen in. With his free hand though, Connor trapped the two of yours against him and pulled you down for a searing kiss. You hadn't anticipated an android could be capable of such passion. Your hands fumbled with his tie as he made his way lower down your neck. It was useless to hold in the quiet, stuttered noises you made in response to his teeth and tongue on you. He sucked particularly hard at the intersection of your jaw and ear, while arcing further into you. His hips had started to rise shallowly against you in time with his hand and you let a low moan fall from your lips. Despite all odds, you had managed to slip his tie off of him, and with no hesitation moved on to your next target. Frantically you made short work of his belt and zipper, and as you took him in your hands, you felt his head surge into your shoulder with a broken gasp. He was hot under your touch- more so than you had expected to be honest. But he was wonderfully hard and oh you were going to enjoy this.

 

Rapidly approaching your crest, you had started to move impatiently against him, urging him faster and deeper. To your dismay he had withdrawn his fingers, and had brought them close to his face to inspect. You thought your eyes were going to roll back in your head as he brought them again up to his mouth, tongue flicking over them to taste you. As payback you ground down against him- now only separated by the scrap of fabric your underwear provided. You listened as he sucked a breath in between his teeth. The harsh, sudden crescendo of it had your jaw slacken and your muscles rolled in anticipation.

 

"Not so fast-" he managed to grind out between breaths. It was truly remarkable how affected he seemed to be, considering he didn’t need to breathe, and had nearly limitless reserves of energy.

 

He encouraged you to wrap your legs around his waist as he carried you over to the bed. The two of you fell to the bed together- bodies pressed into each other fantastically from the fall. Your legs were shaking around him- muscles twitchy from being brought so close, only to be denied.

 

He turned you over so he was resting heavy between your legs- allowing his full weight to press into you. Your hips tipped up to grind against him, and the two of you groaned in unison.

 

“Are you going to make me beg?” you panted.

 

“Now there’s a pretty picture” he all but whispered into your hair. “How would you ask me I wonder. Convince me to give you that one thing only I could.” His fingers had slid into you again, only this time he was stretching you slowly, tauntingly. Your hips jerked in response, head tilted back.

 

He looked down at you for a moment, studying the micro expressions in your face as you were losing control.

 

“Would you beg on your knees? Kneel in front of me until I gave in?” His breath was hot against your neck. “Or perhaps instead, I’d fuck your face for a while, take my own pleasure from you and then leave you there to finish yourself off.”

 

Broken moans were being torn from your throat as you imagined the scenarios he was painting for you.

 

His voice tipped darker, “It wouldn’t be enough though, would it? Your fingers would never be enough after you’d had a taste of mine. After you imagined how my cock would feel inside you.”

 

Your chest was heaving now; his filthy language coupled with the tone his voice had taken was driving you over the edge.

 

“I’m… ah- I- gonna”

 

He simpered wickedly, sliding his hand from you to pin your hips down, “You’re going to cum from my voice. And only that.”

 

Shaking fingers clutched at the back of his head and shoulders as you came. He had urged you on, whispering sinful things to you until you couldn’t take any more. The rate of your breath had barely slowed down before you felt him lining himself up.

 

The feel of him slowly stretching you so completely, coupled with the broken moan he pressed into your neck as he did so curled your toes up. Your chest pressed up against his bare skin, and you reveled in the closeness. You had waited so long for this moment. You happened to glance up into the mirror and your jaw slackened. The deliciously smooth roll of his hips was hypnotizing, and you were captivated by it for a long moment.

 

Together your hips had found a thrilling pace. The feel of him above you, inside you was almost too good to be true. You tucked your legs up higher on his hips, almost whimpering when he starting hitting that perfect angle inside you. His arousal had started to bleed into his breathing, creating strained half moans that would break off halfway. The evidence of his mounting desperation was intoxicating.

 

You slid a hand into his hair, prompting him to open his eyes, "Could you try something" you panted, lips continually parted now in longing. The dark look in his eye made promises that you wished he would keep.

 

"Anything"

 

You slid one of his hands from your hip up to rest on your neck. As you wrapped his fingers around, you held his gaze in confirmation. When you slowly removed your hands, he seemed to get the idea, applying a bit more pressure

 

Your chest instinctively arched up- searching for escape from his firm grip. He slowed his pace for a moment, "Is this ok?"

 

You nodded and tried your best to reply, though the tightness in your throat prevented it. You gripped his narrow hips and tugged them toward you in encouragement, and he regained his pace with an inarticulate curse. Between his strong thrusts, and the pressure against your neck, you started to feel your blood thudding in your veins. Your pulse throbbed and you struggled to keep a thin breath. Your eyes met his and you felt your clit ache. His eyes were desperate and hard; eyebrows lifted slightly in a way that made him look much a stroke too innocent considering his current ministrations. For a moment he paused, lifting one of your legs over his shoulder before renewing his agonizing pace. This angle afforded him much more range, and rubbed his pubic bone right against your clit. The quiet needy noises that fell from his lips in increasing rates were dragging you towards the edge faster than you were prepared for. He took his hand from its tight grip on your throat and your gasped in relief.

 

You caught a few unsteady breaths before weakly calling to him, "Connor- I'm s-so close"

 

His eyes nearly fluttered closed, slightly uneven, "Again- s- say that again."

 

You were momentarily confused, "Connor?"

 

He let out a plaintive grunt.

 

_Curious_

 

You repeated his name, and found his lips parted again in a desperate moan.

 

You decided to play along with this new development, "C-Connor- unn - Connor please!" you were pleading for his benefit now; amazed he could have such a strong reaction to the call of his name.

 

His thrusts were becoming more erratic and you were nearly there yourself. Feeling brazen, he bit into your neck just enough to edge into painful. You arched off the bed, walls clenching around him as you came with his name on your lips.

 

The sight of you coming undone beneath him, calling out for him was more than he could handle. You were barely cogent enough to register the sensation of him spilling into you before lowering himself down onto the bed with the last of his strength. You managed to roll the two of you over, and let your head fall down onto his shuddering chest.

 

After the two of you had managed to return to a much more relaxed state, he tilted his head to press a kiss against your hair. "Was it as good you’d hoped?"

 

You nuzzled your head against his chest as he pulled the covers over you, "Even better than what I’d planned. Though I have to ask- was there actually a robbery here tonight? Half of the department was here.”

 

Connor smirked, “Well, I did mention the perpetrator was an android...”

 

“You better not be insinuating what I think you are.” When no response came, you smacked his chest playfully, “You really are leaning into this whole deviant thing, aren’t you?”

 

The two of you shared a beat before you turned into his shoulder again, “I have to say, I really did like that bit you added about, 'ever fucking a robot'. Dirty talk works for you."

 

He gave you an easy smile, "I've always wanted to give it a try. I'm pleased to know it was a success."

 

You repositioned yourself slightly so you could get a better look at him, "Well, we could always try more test runs- just to make sure it wasn't a fluke."

 

The look he pinned you with shot molten lead straight to your belly.

 

“You can’t get enough, can you?”

 

 


End file.
